The Music of Fireballs
by AkuDemDem
Summary: "When I laugh its like I am remembering the feeling of happiness and the same with anger. But when I'm with Demyx it's like the feeling is surrounding me, giving me a hug, it's real and I just know that it's because of him" .AkuDemy.Small amount of Yaoi


The Music of Fireballs

Demyx twirled and danced down the corridors of Castle Oblivion, he had his headphones in and twitched his fingers to the beat.

Axel ran down the hallway after the Nocturne. He had seen the blonde leave his room and went after him in rage.

"Hey! Demyx!" Axel yelled in frustration, Demyx just continued. Axel growled "Demyx! Stop!" still being ignored; Axel picked up the pace. "Demyx! Get your ass here! I am still angry for what you did!"

Demyx carried on walking. Anger bubbling, Axel stopped, raising his hand and threw a ball of fire down the corridor at the blonde.

The fireball hit Demyx on his left shoulder blade and the Nocturne collapsed to his knees. Something flew from Demyx's possession and went sliding along the hallway.

There was now a large hole in his Organisation coat that exposed a very deep, burnt wound in his back. Demyx's head flew round to see what was happening when he saw Axel, Demyx blushed and quickly looked at the floor – pretending he hadn't seen Axel and the blonde awkwardly staggered to his feet. Cradling his left arm against him.

As Axel got closer he saw that he Nocturne was completely white and his a layer of sweat covering his face. His eyes were half drooped as if he were struggling to keep them open.

In all fairness, it was true. Demyx was fighting the faint buzzing in his ears and the growing black spots that clouded his vision; he was also doing his best not to sway when he stood.

"Where is it?" Axel demanded when he stopped before Demyx.

"Where is what?" the Nocturne's vision got worse.

"My Chakram!" Axel yelled.

"I don't have it" the blonde replied sleepily

"Then why were you running from me?"

"I wasn't, I was listening to music"

Axel glanced to see what had fallen from Demyx when he had been hit. Sure enough, a bright blue Ipod was there.

"Oh. Whatever" the red-head said grumpily

"Just go have some dinner alright?" Demyx smiled.

"You not coming?"

"No, I'm suddenly not so hungry" he gave Axel another weak smile, opened a portal and staggered through.

He came out at a door that had a large number 4 on the front. Demyx leaned on the wall, his wound making a bloody mark. He slid down to the floor, smearing blood down the wall with him. His head slumped forward and Demyx fell into the black.

Vexen and Xigbar walked down the hallway, laughing at the antics that had happened at dinner. As they rounded the corner their laughter stopped at the sight. A passed out Demyx sat in a pool of blood with more blood smeared down the wall. His body hung forward at an awkward angle.

"I wondered why he wasn't at dinner" Vexen mused, whilst going quickly to the blonde's aid. "Get him to a bed please Xigbar" the Freeshooter nodded.

Demyx was laid in the infirmary bed, heavy bandaging to his left shoulder. He wore no T-shirt, only a pair of dark blue pyjama trousers. His coat hung on a hood beside his I.V drip and his shoes were discarded under the bedside table and a thick blanket covered him up to his knees.

"What happened then?" asked Xigbar as he entered the room after clearing up the blood outside.

"Looks burnt, I soaked it with a potion that is diluted with fresh water"

"Axel. I'm going to kill him" Xigbar's eyes glazed over with rage and he ran from the room, summoning his guns as he went.

Axel sighed as he dropped the key he had just gone to place into the lock of his door; he bent down and retried them. When he stood a hand clamped around his throat and pinned him to the wall. He struggled and kicked out but he was sudden a fist collided with his face and Axel felt a trickle of blood go down his chin.

"You better have a fucking good reason for doing that!" someone hissed into his ear, Axel looked up and saw Xigbar face centimetres from his own. Axel dared not to speak; he just went still and struggled to keep his feet on the ground as Xigbar slowly dragged him higher. "What would possess you to do that?" Xigbar spat

"I-I-I. What?" Axel stammered

"Why did Vexen and I just find Demyx in a pool of blood with a wound the size of a football in his back" Xigbar ground his teeth together.

"Holy, but he wasn't hungry"

"So you hurt him" Xigbar growled

"No! I-he stole my Chakram! Well, the said his didn't but then he ignored me and he was listening to music then we had an argument and he told me he wasn't hungry and left" Axel blurted out at an uncontrollable speed.

"Your Chakram" Xigbar said sarcastically

"Someone's stolen it!" Axel yelled

Xigbar tutted "Why did you do that to him? He's just a Kid"

"He's only two years younger than me. He's just always high on sugar"

"Well, he's not high now. He's unconscious in the infirmary!"

"It's his fault! He took it!"

"God! Are you stupid? Marluxia has it! The only thing that boy is guilty of is being in love with you!" Xigbar blurted

"He's what?" Axel blinked

"Everyone sees it, the way he blushes when he looks at you or when the smile never leaves his face when you speak" Xigbar's voice got softer

Axel's face paled "Oh, god. Let me go! I have to go see him" he squirmed

Xigbar reluctantly released him and Axel took off down the corridor.

Axel knocked on the door the Infirmary; he bounced restlessly on the balls of his feet until the door opened a small amount.

"How can I be of assistance Number Eight?" Vexen scowled at him

"Please let me see him, please" Axel pleaded

"He is in no fit state to be visited, you did a fine job of that" Vexen sneered

"I will get on my knees and beg, I just want to sit with him. Please Vexen"

"That would be amusing to see" Vexen smiled sadistically, Axel complied and got on his knees and looked up at the Academic

"Vexen, please. Please. _Please_! Let me see Demyx"

"Go ahead," he said in a spine chilling tone and he opened the door fully.

Axel jumped to his feet and shot through the door, he looked around and saw Demyx in a bed in the corner. He went instantly to the blonde's side, pulling a chair up and sitting, he looked down at the Nocturne. He was pale and had two pads on his chest that had wires going to a heart monitor, tubes going up his nose; supplying him with oxygen and another in his arm that connected to a drip.

The redhead took the blonde's hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking it was you who took it. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not realising how you felt. And I'm sorry for never noticing how I felt before this moment" Axel lifted his and Demyx's hands together and pressed the pale skin to his lips and held it there. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"You know, you don't feel anything. We don't feel," said Vexen as he walked around

"You don't know, I do feel for Demyx"

"How so?" Vexen raised an eyebrow

"When I laugh its like I am _remembering_ the feeling of happiness and the same with anger. But when I'm with Demyx it's like the feeling is surrounding me, giving me a hug, it's real and I just know that it's because of him" Axel struggled to explain.

"Interesting and you truly believe that?"

"I would have reason to lie?" Axel asked

"No, I suppose not" Vexen muttered as he left the room, but he poked his head back in "If there are any problems, just call for me" Axel nodded and turned his attention back to the Nocturne.

He put his palm on against the blonde's cheek and once again kissed his hand.

"Demyx, you better get better soon because I'm not leaving until you do" Axel smiled and laid his head down, the side of his face on Demyx's chest so he could look at him.

Axel felt his eyes get heavy and he slowly fell to sleep.

Axel's eyes snapped open. It took a few seconds before his eyes focused and he saw Demyx and a smile crept across his face. The redhead raised his head and leaned forward and kissed Demyx's forehead. He sat back down and noticed that they were still holding hands, he ran his other hand through Demyx's hair.

Two more days passed and Axel – true to his word – hadn't left Demyx's side.

He ate food brought to the Infirmary by various members of the Organisation, he slept with his head on Demyx's chest and he even refused to leave when Vexen cleaned the Nocturne's wounds.

On the morning of the forth day, Axel was pulling back the blanket that covered the blonde when Demyx's eyes fluttered open and he blinked at Axel a few times. Axel just gasped.

"You're awake" Axel smiled.

"What happened?" Demyx asked as Axel sat down beside him.

"I hit you with a fireball and you came here and collapsed outside, you've been out cold for four days" Axel explained

"Oh, you bastard" Demyx narrowed his eyes at Axel.

"But, I need to tell you -" Axel began but when he saw the dirty look Demyx gave him "Do you want me to go?"

"Is there any reason for you to be here?"

"I- I'm sorry, about your wound, I- um…" Axel could feel a pressure building up behind his eyes and he knew he was about to start crying.

"Bye" said Demyx, closing his eyes. He felt a little heartless but it was directed at the person who put him in hospital. Axel bit down on his lip and quickly left, slamming the door behind him.

Demyx opened his eyes when he heard a portal open in the room. Vexen strolled in, looked at Demyx then looked around with a shocked expression.

"Where's Axel?" he asked

"Gone" the blonde said simply

Vexen blinked "How are you feeling?"

"Sore"

"Explainable, I should have some pain killers around here somewhere. I'll go ask Axel where they are" Vexen turned towards the door

"Why would Axel know?" the Nocturne asked, totally confused

"He cleaned"

"That's not like him, why would he do that?"

"He was annoying me with his presence so I got him to do something productive"

"His presence"

"Yes, Number Eight hasn't left your side in four days?"

"Oh, shit. Can you get him for me?"

"No need" said a voice from the doorway

Axel left and slammed the door behind him. Once outside he stopped and placed his forehead against the door, he stayed there for a few moments before he heard voices he only caught the last few seconds.

"His presence?" that was Demyx's voice

"Yes, Number Eight hasn't left your side in four days?" that was Vexen, Axel didn't know if he wanted to hug the Academic for fighting for him or hit him for telling Demyx that.

"Oh, shit. Can you get him for me?" that was all Axel needed, he opened he door.

"No need" he said, leaning against the doorframe, scuffing his feet on the floor.

"Hey, um. Vexen, could you give us a moment?" Demyx asked gently

"Of course, I have an experiment to see to" he opened a portal and left. Axel spoke from the doorway.

"I want to tell you something"

"Go ahead"

"Demyx, I-I-I" he didn't have the guts to say it "I'm glad you're alright"

"Thanks, now tell me what you really wanted to say"

Axel racked his brain for something to use for an excuse, he put his hand in his pocket and then he found his answer.

"I forgot to return your Ipod, you dropped it" he pulled it from his pocket, crossed the room, placed it in the Nocturne's hand and turned to leave.

"Axel…" Demyx muttered and the redhead turned "Thank you for staying, but why?"

Axel tutted loudly, in one swift movement he span round, placed his left hand just above Demyx head and the other on his cheek.

Axel crushed his lips to Demyx's. Demyx was stunned for a few moments before he returned the pressure. The Nocturne reached up his good hand and took a tight grip of Axel's coat, pulling him closer. Axel drew back and placed his forehead to the others and looked into the turquoise eyes.

"Answer your question?" he asked pressing his lips lightly to the blonde's again.

"Just a little, perhaps I need a little more of an explanation?" he said cheekily

"Of course, I'll keep explaining it until you get it" he grinned.

"Could take a while" Demyx inched forward a little

"I've got all the time in the world" and with that Demyx pulled him into another kiss.

"I really love you Demyx and sorry for how long it took me to say it, but I really do" Axel muttered against Demyx's lips.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hear those words" Axel saw a single tear roll down his cheek and the redhead pulled away. He used his thumb to wipe it off the Nocturne's face.

"I. Love. You" Axel said each word separately.

Demyx smiled "I love you too"

Three weeks had passed and Demyx had been released from the care of Vexen, his arm was still sore and he had to get Axel to re-dress his wound daily. Xigbar threw suggestive glances at them whenever he saw them together and laughed maniacally as he walked away. The day after Demyx got out of hospital, Axel had happily punched Marluxia in the face and retrieved his Chakram.

Today the entire Organisation sat in the meeting room, Luxord had fallen asleep, Saix however was listening intently to Xemnas bitch about Kingdom Hearts. Axel's eyes were fixed on Demyx's as Demyx's eyes were fixed on Axel's.

"Now on the matter of The Keybearer, Sora. Roxas' Somebody. He is making substantial progress and is playing right into our hands" Xemnas continued his little rant about it and Axel just drowned him out until he heard the words he was waiting for.

"That is all for this meeting, you are all dismissed to do whatever it is you people do" and with those words Xemnas opened a portal and went through it. Demyx opened a portal over to Axel's chair and fell backward into his lap, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck as he went. And kissed him when Axel put his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Get a room!" hissed Larxene loudly.

"But why would we do that when we can torment _you_?" Axel replied, moving from Demyx for a second then returning his lips back to the Nocturne's.

"Well, you're doing a marvellous job, congratulations for making me want to vomit" she said as she left.

"Hold on tight" Axel muttered as he a opened a portal under their feet, placing one arm under Demyx's knees and the other round his lower back. Axel tightened his grip and slid off the chair and through the darkness.

When they came out in Axel's room and he put Demyx's feet onto the ground, twisted them and fell backwards onto the bed so that Demyx was on top of Axel.

"I love you" Axel grinned, nipping at Demyx's neck

"I love you too" Demyx replied as he grabbed Axel's chin and lifted his face to his own. Smiling into their kiss.

**I'm actually quite proud of this one shot. Please review and check out my other stories. I will have more one shots up soon so keep an eye out.**

**Zeke out.**

**x**


End file.
